Odds and Ends: Girl's School Adventure
by chibi amelia
Summary: Sequel to my fic Nonexistent. Sora and Sunao help plan a dance between their school and the all girl's school down the street. Can they work nice with the other gender...and why exactly is Sunao in a girl's uniform?


This is a sequel to my fic Nonexistent. Although you won't be completely confused, there are several things that begin in that fic, such as Yuki, that you will see here, so you should read that first. Other than that, enjoy!

>  
Odds and Ends: Girl's School Adventure  
Chapter One  
>

"GOOD MORNING!"

One blue haired boy choked on his breakfast, Matsuri's loud greeting from behind scaring the life out of him. Sunao, sitting beside him, smacked him across the back, perhaps a little too hard.

"Jesus, every single day..." Sora grumbled as the blonde happily sat across from the two...er, friends. Yes, just good friends.

Good 'friends' that everyone knew made out with each other behind closed doors. Some times.

Sunao scoffed as he turned back to his breakfast. "Most people learn from lessons that happen every day."

Matsuri just smiled widely at the two bickering boys. "Alright, Jack-Of-All-Trades employees! A brand new request came in just this morning and the two of you are perfect for the job!"

Sora groaned. "It had better not be planting another stupid flower garden while in cosplay again."

"You...planted flowers in cosplay?" Sunao blinked as he looked up, never hearing about this before. Usually Sora grumbled and whined about each and every job they received, so why hadn't he heard about something so strange-sounding?

But instead of an explanation, all the pink haired boy received was a half-attempted glare from a red faced boy.

Waving that away, Matsuri shook his head. "Nope! Even better! And you'd better try your hardest at this job, because all the high school students here will be counting on the two of you!"

"Counting on us?" Both questioned at once.

The blonde nodded. "This request comes from the teachers involved with planning social activities for the students. You two will be helping to plan a dance that will be held next month."

"A dance?" Again, both said at once.

While both was wondering exactly what they had to do, Sunao spoke. "Alright, what do we have to do?"

Matsuri pulled out a sheet of paper, a map drawn neatly out on it. The directions started from the school, went through the town, and ended up at what was titled 'coffee shop'. "You two go here today at four...and remember, do well because everyone is counting on you!"

The blonde up and left, twirling around to disappear around a corner.

"Well...that was mysterious." Sunao stated.

Sora picked up the map. "So...a dance. I've never been to a dance before, you?"

"No."

"...hmm."

There was a slightly pink flush to both of their faces.

After the last of the afternoon classes, Sora and Sunao found themselves strolling down the side walk, following Matsuri's map. Why were they going to a coffee shop? What did that have to do with planning some sort of dance? And why in the world did the teachers want a dance planned?

It was a small building, the coffee shop they found. It looked fancy, like the type some wearing black turtle necks may linger in, reading poetry. Or maybe a girl from a rich family, dressed in a very lacy dress, sipping her tea delicately as she read a romance novel. The inside was nearly empty, besides two girls at a table in the far corner, and a middle aged man behind the counter.

"So...what were we supposed to do when we got here?" Sora questioned.

Sunao kept quiet, because he didn't know either.

Both felt eyes on them, and as they looked they noticed that the girls at the corner table were looking at them strangely. Before they knew it, one of the girls had left the table and stepped over to them, looking both over intensely. The girl was tall, matching Sora's height or just passing it, with her black hair cut short to her chin. The boys didn't know why, but they felt as if they were in a teacher's presents, or something of the sort, the girl just seemed to demand respect by breathing.

"You are from the boy's school?" While this was a question, it sounded like more of a demand.  
Sunao nodded, feeling like a small child around this girl.

Sora had the same feeling, but he wasn't about to be bossed around by some girl. "Yeah, who're you?

The girl introduced herself with a bow. "My name is Saito Setsuna, Student Body President. It is a pleasure to meet you and I hope we will be able to work together efficiently."

Work together...?

The girl who had been sitting at the same table as this 'Setsuna' girl had come on over, standing on the right of the tall girl.

"Are these the boys?" The other girl, a smiling girl with her pink hair in two long pigtails, pointed to Sunao. "This one is in their uniform, but is this really a boy?"

...Sunao flushed pink.

"So...you are the people we were supposed to meet about this dance thing?" Sora questioned, finding himself being pulled over to the round table in the corner of the room and seated along side Sunao.

The first girl, Setsuna nodded. "Yes, and shall we get to it? Now--"

"President! I haven't been able to introduce myself!" The pink haired girl pouted. She pointed to the boys. "And we don't even know their names yet either."

"Of course. Introduce away..."

The pigtailed girl grin widened. "I'm Yoshida Hotaru. But call me anything you'd like!"

Sora and Sunao stared at the two for several seconds. They were both boys from an all-boy's school and there was the fact that neither really seemed interested in the other gender much, so it was natural that they may have felt a little uncertain on how to interact with those that were female. Of course, they did have a few female teachers, but speaking with a thirty-plus year old lady was different than teenage girls.

Sunao was the first to bow his head to the girls. "It's nice to meet you three. My name is Fujimori Sunao."

They waited a few seconds for Sora to introduce himself, and after a swift kick from Sunao, the blue haired boy finally spoke up.

"Hashiba Sora. Nice to meet you."

The two boys could see recognition suddenly appear in each of the girl's eyes.

It was the pink haired girl who pointed at him, her finger close to his nose. "...'Hashiba'? You wouldn't happen to be related to a Hashiba Yuki, would you?"

Sunao and Sora glanced at each other. How would students from an all girl's school know of Sora's younger brother? Sora himself only knew the boy for less than two months and Yuki had only been out of the hospital for several weeks. How he met his brother was a very long and very confusing story that involved comas and the will of a broken mind out to get revenge. But because that story has already been told, there is no point in it being repeated.

"That's my younger brother." Sora answered.

"BINGO!" Hotaru shouted loudly. "I didn't know Yuki-kun had siblings!"

Sunao shook his head, finding as much sense in Yuki being known to students at an all girl's school as Sora did. "How do you know Yuki?"

The pink haired girl explained. "He lives in the apartment building across the street from our school."

Alright, so that wasn't a very good explanation.

"But Yuki-kun aside," Even Setsuna was calling him 'Yuki-kun', which made Sora and Sunao's suspicions about the younger boy grow. But the Student Body President of the girl's school wasn't to be distracted. "I think that we have much to do before our dance is to be finalized."

Both boys blinked. "...our dance?"

"Of course dummies, didn't they tell you what we were doing?" Hotaru questioned. "Sora, Sunao, we are planning a dance that involves both of our schools, duh."

"Yes, and we still need to go over the essential details, such as location, date, time, and such." Setsuna was looking down a list she had clipped to a clipboard.

Sora and Sunao turned to look at each other. It wasn't just a dance for the boys at their school. It included the girls from this all girl's school. Had something like that ever happen before?

...well, how about that.

>

"I'm going to that dance with Sora."

Sunao's face had flushed slightly, even if he was alone in their dorm room when he said this outloud.

It had been a few weeks now since he and Sora had started organizing the school's dance with the girls, Matsuri some times joining them. The date had been set, the venue--a large concert hall in town, no more than a fifteen minute walk from either school--and DJ had been arranged.

But even though the most important things had already been decided, there was still the matter of a lot more small things. Refreshments, dress code, decorations, all of those sort of things still had to be planned.

"I should ask him..."

After all, Sora was sweet at times, but he had no tact and was usually completely off of base. But...would Sora ask him to go to the dance? Or would he ask Sora? Sunao fell back onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling. How in the world was he supposed to ask Sora to the dance? Both being so prone to argue (with each other, anyway), this had to be planned very properly...

"KNOCK KNOCK!"

Sunao sat up, looking towards the door. His first thought was that it was Matsuri, but the blonde usually let himself in (welcomed or not), and his voice was not at all that high.

Opening the door, he found himself face-to-face with a pink haired girl. She wasn't in her school uniform, the only outfit he had ever seen her in, and it took him several seconds to place who she was. And when had there last been a girl in the dorm hall?

...several other boys must had been thinking the same, as Sunao noticed several other male students peaking out of their doors and across the corner at the girl in the short skirt.

"Hotaru?" Sunao asked, stepping back to let her walk into the room. That day had not been a planning day, he was sure of it. Setsuna, the nearly scary Student Body President of the girl's school and made them a list of each day they were going to meet and exactly what they were going to discuss at that time. It was Wednesday, their next meeting wasn't until Friday, at four pm.

"That's me!" She said happily, glancing across the room. "Hmm, your rooms here are a lot bigger than at my school."

Sunao was wondering why the heck she was there, but couldn't be rude. "Really? We have single rooms that are about twice the size of this room, with their own showers. They cost about double of what this room does though."

"Oh, does every student board here?" She questioned, dropping a large duffle bag onto the floor and sitting on Sora's bed, cross legged. "Only around half of ours are boarding students, I live with my Dad just down the street from school. Setsuna lives on campus though."

"Nearly everyone boards here." And getting down to it. "Is there anything you needed, Hotaru?"

She grinned up at him from the bed, her grin so large and silly that Sunao took a step backwards.

Hotaru rocked on the bed. "Me? Need anything? No, no, this is just a business opportunity for the both of us!"

"Business opportunity...?" Sunao sat on his bed, across from her.

Although he wasn't around girl's much, he had a bad feeling about this.

"Great, knew you'd want to hear more!" Her strange grin was still there. "You see, Nao, I know things. I can make things happen that even Student Body President Setsuna can't do. Why do you think I was put on the dance committee...certainly not for my brains, I can tell you that much!"

Sunao glanced up at the ceiling. He was certainly not going to let himself agree outloud. The girl was a bit of a ditz, to tell the truth. Although he had wondered, at times, who in their right minds would give this girl responsibility, though there were times when he thought the same thing about his Sora. Erm...not 'his' Sora. Well, maybe his.

"What are you talking about?" Sunao questioned.

Hotaru reached down and pulled the duffle bag she had dropped to sit on her lap. "Remember when we were having such a hard time trying to book a place for the dance? When you and Setsuna were beginning to wonder if we would have to have the dance in one of our school's gym?"

Sunao nodded slightly, wondering where this was heading, and she continued. "And then, like magic, that one concert hall that had turned our original request down decided to contact us and let us use their hall? Yeah. I had a bit to do with that."

The pink haired boy stared. "You...did."

Her silly. smile widened as she nodded happily. "So! Down to our business op! Nao, you like Sora, correct?"

At that, Sunao's eyes nearly bulged out as his jaw dropped. That was completely unexpected and he had no clue how this girl would know this. Even the boy's at his own school still debated quietly if the two liked each other. If his own classmates couldn't tell their feelings for one another, how could this girl that he had barely known for a few weeks know?

"Aha, I figured as much!" She sounded so proud of herself for guessing correctly. Sunao hadn't answered her, but the look on his face completely gave him away. "Great, are you two going to the dance together?"

Although it wasn't like him, Sunao stumbled over his words. This girl was too much for him, she kept throwing out random things and his guard was completely off by this point.

"You guys haven't asked each other yet?" She sounded disappointed. But she shrugged that away. "Okay, you need to ask him soon. And since you like him, you'd like to take him out to dinner after the dance, right? A nice, fancy place, with candles and all that stuff?"

Sunao rubbed his forehead. He and Sora hadn't even spoke about going as dates to the dance and this crazy girl was trying to set him up with some after dance dinner. He opened his mouth to speak, but Hotaru cut him off.

"You two don't like being all touchy-feely in public, do you?" She questioned. "You guys never hold hands or get all kissy or anything, ya know. So, don't worry. Your dinner will be private. If the weather's nice, the two of you will get the best table, outside, under the stars! It's a few floors up, so you'll be over looking the entire city. Doesn't that sound romantic?"

For a slight moment, Sunao imagined what she was talking about. He was a romantic at heart, some times. The two of them, alone, under the stars, with candle-lit table...Sora would lean forward and kiss him gently...

But he shook his head to rid himself of the image. No matter what this weird girl said she could do, how could she make something like that happen?

"Hotaru...what are you talking about?" This was the second time he had asked this question.

She waved a hand. "Would you want it, the nice dinner, everything I just said. And neither of you have to spend anything on it? Completely free."

"But--"

"Nao. Would. You. Want. It?" She leaned forward, her purple eyes boring into him.

Sunao was quiet for a moment.

The girl was nuts.

"Well...of course I'd like that. It sounds perfect."

Hotaru's silly grin got even sillier. "Great! Now, for it, you have to do one simple little thing for me. You do this one thing for me and you'll have that romantic dinner with the boy you love.

"You see, Nao, I'm in a bit of a bind..." She said, twirling one of her pink pigtails around her finger. "Next Friday, the day before the day, I have a friend who needs me to take him somewhere, but it's a big secret and he can't let his family know about it. That's the only day he knows he can sneak off. But I can't skip my classes anymore this term, I've skipped too many, and I've got a test. But I've got to go, I've promised I would. So, I'll give you that dream dinner with Sora if you fill in for me that day."

Sunao stared at her, his face slightly pink as these words sunk in.

"Let me make sure I understand." He said. "Beautiful dinner. For...going to your school in your place."

"Yup!" She answered, smiling.

"Your...girl's school."

She nodded. "That's right!"

Sunao stood, crossing the room, intending to walk out and get away from the insane girl. Hotaru jumped up and hurried across, blocking the doorway.

"No, no, Sunao, come on, think about it!" Hotaru begged. She touched his hair. "Look at your hair, look at mine. Our hair is just about the same shade, nearly the same length."

"Hotaru, I am a boy." The last time he had dressed up as a girl was because of Matsuri's trick, and he certainly had no desire to crossdress again any time soon.

She pulled him back across the room, unzipping her duffle. "But your body isn't much bigger than mine. I'd say you're only about ten pounds heavier than me, at the most. And you're a little taller, but not by a lot. I'm sure you'd be able to trick my classmates and teacher into thinking that you're me!"

Out of the duffle bag came out a school uniform for her school. Red and brown skirt, brown vest, white blouse, red tie. Even a pair a brown shoes and white knee highs.

"...I'm not cross dressing again!" Sunao nearly snapped.

Hotaru pouted, sitting on the bed, as if she might cry at any moment. "Well...I suppose I could skip and just get suspended for doing so...and I guess you and Sora can do without a fancy meal after the dance...all private and romantic..."

Damn.

Sunao wished she hadn't brought up Sora. Wouldn't the blue haired boy be so surprised? So happy? For once, they could enjoy themselves together and not be in their bedroom?

"Well..." He began.

Hotaru grinned.

"Damn Matsuri...one of these days..." Sora grumbled as he walked down the hall, his clothes smelling strongly of eggs. He had to tell the blonde that these jobs for Jack of All Trades had to stop. He had been on his feet nearly all day, on his school day off, working non-stop. And what was Matsuri doing? He had been found drinking iced tea under a tree.

And Sunao?

"And him, not doing anything at all...he could have come and helped today, I'd been done hours ago..." His came to the dorm room he shared and he pushed open the door, hardly being able to wait to grab his things and go shower.

"Oh...I should have locked the door..." The girl mused.

Sora stared at the scene in front of him.

A girl, a pink haired girl, Hotaru, was sitting on Sora's bed, his bed. Standing in the middle of the room, fixing a tie around his neck, was Sunao, who's pink eyes were growing very large, his face turning a very deep shade of pink. His hair had been taken out of his usual pony tail, done up into pigtails. He was wearing the full uniform of the girl's school, short skirt and all...and was looking pretty cute in it.

"I...erm...shower!" Sora stammered out as he grabbed a towel and nearly stumbled over his own feet and he hurried out the door, slamming it loudly. Although it would have been a great opportunity for him to laugh and tease Sunao...Sora wasn't quite sure if he wanted to know why his room mate was dressing as a school girl...even though he did look hot.

The two left in the room stared at the closed door.

Hotaru shrugged. "Great, so, next Friday?"

Sunao mumbled his agreement.

>  
>

Alright, here we go, first chapter of a new fic. This one is going to be a lot more happy and fun than Nonexistent. And if the confusion I made in that fic was anything to make your head spin, than don't worry. Yuki became one of the lead characters in that fic, but he won't be around all too much here.

This should only be about three chapters, but it may not be updated as quickly as my last fic.

PS: thanks Warrior Nun! Spell check makes me saaaad.


End file.
